


You're In Control

by strawbrrysoil



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Horny Teenagers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrysoil/pseuds/strawbrrysoil
Summary: Tetsuo knew Kaneda has had sex before. He just wished he could say the same.(AKA Tetsuo agrees to have sex with Kaneda in a nightclub's private room )
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	You're In Control

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the remainder of the Year of Akira :) Some good ol' porn  
This is for the 5.3 of you in this fandom

“Put it in. Fucking put it in.” Tetsuo hissed.

The room was shitty so to speak. Unnamed stains plastered different areas of the four panels that made up the walls of the confined cubicle. It was nothing more than a spare room in a sleazy nightclub. People like Tetsuo’s age shouldn’t be here. Teenagers like him shouldn’t be frequenting hole in the wall clubs in the hopes of feeling something that he himself couldn’t even comprehend existed. Young boys like him should be home right now. Studying. Hitting the books. Focusing on school rather than on the last bits of sanity he clung onto as the amphetamines in his system continuously taunted his mind—coaxing him into just letting go.

He held the sheets beneath his body tight enough to where his knuckles were white. He held onto the dirty fabric as if it were his lifeline. If he let go, he’d collapse. His knees felt weak. Sore, as they pressed into the cheap mattress.

“Will you relax? You’re not some chick, Tetsuo. You realize we got all the same parts, right? I can’t exactly stick my shit in your ass without prepping you beforehand.” Kaneda held one hand against the middle of Tetsuo’s bare back. He had no idea when (or even how) they ended up laid bare with each other. Their clothes laid out discarded on the floor in no particular area. The remnants left their part, spread out everywhere as if to claim the temporary space as their own.

Kaneda was kneeling behind Tetsuo. His other hand was spreading the pads of his fingers against each other, coating each digit slick with a lubricant that had been conveniently placed within the beside drawer adjacent to the bed.

His eyes were fixated on the younger boy beneath him. Black pupils consumed with unadulterated lust raked over his childhood best friend’s body. Tetsuo’s back was marred with fading scars. His petite frame highlights the protrusion of his bones. The lines of his shoulder blades and his spine were traced by Kaneda’s wandering hand. The tip of his finger grazed over the paths laid out for him, eliciting a shiver from Tetsuo.

“Stop that.” Tetsuo ordered, turning his head back around to glare up at Kaneda’s face. He’d swiveled his head so fast that Kaneda would’ve sworn that Tetsuo broke his neck in the process.  
“Stop what?”, Kaneda retorted, “I’m just doing my job here. I don’t know what to tell you. Besides…” He trailed off before leaning himself down to encompass his body over the other. He retracted his hand from Tetsuo’s back and pressed it into the mattress to steady himself. Simultaneously, he brought his other hand to the cleft of Tetsuo’s ass. This wasn’t Kaneda’s first intimate encounter. As someone his age, at the ripe number of 18, he’d plenty of experience. Granted, the entirety of his sessions had involved women. However, anuses were the same for both sexes for the most part. Tight, restricting, and able to coax the most noise out of his partners.

Tetsuo knew Kaneda has had sex before. He just wished he could say the same.

Kaneda continued, subduing the volume of his voice into a sultry whisper reserved solely for only Tetsuo’s ear, “I know you’re going to like this.”

Without so much of a warning, he slid his a wet index finger into Tetsuo’s asshole. Kaneda hissed to tease and before Tetsuo could control his reactions, he took in a sharp breath through his nostrils. His entire body tensed under Kaneda, unfamiliar to the foreign intrusion that found itself lodged tightly between his ass. The inner walls within himself clung onto the single finger with vice, entrapping Kaneda and making him chuckle. It was the type of condescending chuckle that Tetsuo, on a normal basis, found utterly obnoxious. This time, however, with his entire body being exposed to the other boy’s disposal, he had no choice but to receive whatever Kaneda gave him as some sort of reassurance that he was there.

Kaneda was there. He was present at the moment. There was no one else in the room. For right now and for tonight, it was just him.

The elder must have taken notice of Tetsuo’s body’s reaction but he’d expected more.

Kaneda pressed his finger in deep until the entire digit was lodged all the way to the base of his knuckle. Once more, filthy words that formulated sentences that Tetsuo had only ever heard from off-brand pornos drowned themselves into his ear. If not the amphetamines, surely Kaneda’s voice would replace the linger sensibility Tetsuo was still hopelessly holding onto, “No need to be shy, Tetsuo. That’s right, baby. Arch your back just a little bit more for me. Mhm, just like that. I bet you’re proud that out of all the sluts out here tonight you get to be with me.”

Tetsuo squirmed beneath the other. It wasn’t fair. The way Kaneda sounded. The heat layered over above him. The words filling his mind and his body, although tense still, wanting so much to push itself past its limits. To be broken into. To have more than just one finger. More than just a hand. Just more, more, more.

He’s never had sex before. And when he’s contemplated how losing his virginity would play out, the concept of being with another boy—let alone Kaneda, of all people—hardly crossed his mind. Hardly.

Even if he would never admit it aloud, there was some kind of taboo to all this that felt tantalizing to Tetsuo. It felt like this was a once in a lifetime only and in reality, it may have very well been just that—a one night stand. This was his chance to take advantage and to soak up every fleeting second of it. The aftermath would come after. Everything had their consequences and he knew he’ll have dues to pay. But for now, he pushed his hips back into Kaneda’s finger, rocking himself slowly.

Tetsuo huffed, looking back over to Kaneda from the corner of his eye, “So. Fucking. Proud, Kaneda. Is that really all you got? Come on. I don’t give two shits what you do to me tonight. Whatever you do,” He wriggled his ass, as if teasing Kaneda to insert more, “Just do it well and make sure you leave me limping.”

In response, Kaneda abruptly shoved a second finger into the depraved boy. He latched his mouth on Tetsuo’s shoulder. His teeth bit flesh that tasted salty with traces of sweat and grime. It was by no mean as soft, nor as smooth, as a girl’s, but it was Tetsuo. And right now, the sound exuding from Tetsuo’s mouth overpowered any of the girls Kaneda had gone to bed with in the past.

Tetsuo was loud; His neck craned back as he basked in the mixture between pain and pleasure. Shocks of white blotched the corners of his eyes and he rolled them back as far as he could manage towards the back of his skull. The pace coming in and out of his ass was brutal. It wasn’t long until Kaneda shoved a third finger in, challenging the tightness that tried to get him to be more gentle to an inexperienced body. The strain only prompted Kaneda to push and pull harder, messier, and faster. His cock leaked pre-cum, feeling in pain with the lack of stimulation. Still, Kaneda still had half a mind inside himself to make sure his partner was entirely prepared. He breathed heavily into Tetsuo’s ear, panting as if he were an animal.

The air was thick and too hot, but all Tetsuo could muster the intelligence to was to moan Kaneda’s name over and over. It was a mantra spoken as if it were a prayer. Every letter was dripped in reverence. He felt the inside of his stomach coiling within itself, twisting and knotting. It was an entirely new type of stimulation Tetsuo was shocked he’d gone this long without ever feeling. All he could think of in his mind was how had he never done this before. How didn’t he contemplate the idea of dragging Kaneda alone and having his finger fuck inside him. His puckered asshole loosened and tightened itself with each rough thrust of the fingers inside him.

Tetsuo’s inner thigh spread apart then, “Fuuuuck, Kaneda, Kaneda, Kaaa-neda… Oh shit, shit. God. Oh my god. Ohh fuuu-huuhck…”

His eyes screwed shut, focusing only on the sensations of the now. His focus landed on sucking Kaneda’s fingers dipper into him by clenching his ass and matching the rocking of his hips to the pace set by Kaneda. They were both getting what they needed from each other. Nothing got in between them at this moment. It was all just pure, hot passion. Two young boys breathed each other’s names in between obscenities. Their libidos rode high and enough to make the bed squeak in time to their movements.

They abandoned all sense of dignity and stowed away for later when things would be awkward and they’d have to face the ramifications of tonight.

Kaneda quickly pulled his fingers out of Tetsuo’s ass. A little too fast as Tetsuo suddenly opened his eyes and seethed, “Ow! What the hell was that for? You can’t just- Kahhh…”

Tetsuo’s voice drifted before he could finish the name hanging off the tip of his tongue. Instead, his own drool replaced it and his upper body fell onto the mattress as one of his arms gave out beneath him. He pressed the side of his cheeks deeper into the sheets. A small pool of spit began to disperse on the wrinkled fabric below, becoming one with the other stains left by previous inhabitants and solidifying that Tetsuo was here. He truly was here.

He was here and so was Kaneda. Kaneda’s cock felt full inside him. The stretch burned. It was painful. Almost too painful. Maybe it was the weight or just the very concept of having someone abruptly shove their cock into him, but Tetsuo felt too high to truly reel in on the pain.

Kaneda, Kaneda, Kaneda repeated itself salaciously inside his mind. His jaw hung open, silently screaming as Kaneda rutted inside him. Tetsuo can hear the other boy groaning. And in vice versa, Kaneda grunted aloud, “Tetsuo, Tetsuo, Tetsuo…”

There was some unknown passion behind the manner in which Kaneda repeated his name. Unfortunately, Tetsuo was too beyond his own headspace to even catch on to the lingering notes of pure want coming from the boy above him.

Tetsuo gasped and shuddered uncontrollably, physically unaccustomed to the reckless intrusions that pounded continuously into him. He was being pumped into from behind mercilessly. Before he knew it, he felt a hand tug at his own dick and he’d just about lost it.  
“KANEDA! Fuck. Please. Holy shiiit. So good. You’re so fucking goooood. Please, please, please. More- oh god.” Tetsuo was insatiable, wailing beyond the thin walls and most likely howling above the jukebox playing outside. He was at risk of anyone from the outside hearing him but frankly, he couldn’t give a fuck. They were on the outside, but Kaneda was inside of him. Kaneda, who he’d looked up to growing up as a child and ended up loathing for his pride and the forceful leadership position he’d taken on. This was how Kaneda was getting off. Kaneda was groaning and sweating because of Tetsuo and even as Tetsuo felt every the push of Kaneda’s hips meeting his ass, Tetsuo took some control out of this.  
“Y-You’re so huge, Ka—”  
“Shutupshutup, just shut…” Kaneda hissed, trying to control himself but his body refused to comply. To this, Tetsuo got himself off on the other’s dick. He felt every inch stretching him. The wet sounds of skin were sloppy and obscene. They reeked of sex and of each other. Kaneda’s hand had slowed its strokes on Tetsuo’s own cock, but Tetsuo didn’t mind. If he could just get Kaneda off, he could prove something to himself. He can prove he was needed. He can assert control and make it known that Kaneda and he were equals.  
And by doing this, he yelled in high pitches and sobbed. He kept his back arched as a sign of accepting more.

Kaneda’s hands grabbed Tetsuo’s hips and once he snapped his hips upwards, Tetsuo knew his leader was close.

Maintaining his rough pace, Kaneda moved Tetsuo’s ass over his own dick as if it were an object rather than a part attached to an actual human body. His fingers gripped the spare flesh encompassing Tetsuo’s rear meanly, leaving red imprints and digging into the bones beneath the surface. He pushed his cock to the base, brushing his curly pubic hairs against Tetsuo’s ass. The strands of hair decorating over Kaneda’s forehead stuck to his skin from sweat.

Heavy.

It was so heavy.

They spoke each other’s names more times within the short span of time they fucked than they had in the past week. Before Kaneda could finish Tetsuo’s name again, he stopped. He pulled himself out immediately just in time to excrete strings of warm cum over Tetsuo’s back. Tetsuo’s arch faltered as a result of the sudden filth getting onto him; This, he had no control over.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

And just like that, things were back to normal.

“Relaaaax. You should be thankful I pulled out rather than getting any jizz inside you. You probably would’ve rattled on about getting pregnant”, Kaneda jeered, rolling his eyes. He left his mess on Tetsuo and rolled over to occupy the empty space beside Tetsuo. “To be fair, whether you could even get pregnant or not, I wouldn’t want none of my kids getting any of your genes.” He smiled and if it weren’t for the context of Kaneda’s word, Tetsuo would’ve found the expression endearing. When Kaneda smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled and his cheek would lift to highlight his cheekbones. There was an aura about him that commanded attention that, depending on the circumstances, could’ve been gentle. This could’ve been one of those moments. Could’ve.

Kaneda was handsome; Tetsuo would never say this aloud.

As Tetsuo’s body gradually fell against the bed, the poorly kept furniture actually felt comfortable. It was better than the sudden emptiness he felt in his ass at least. Sleep echoed within his mind, but he put up a good fight to keep himself awake. Ultimately, his compromise was looking at Kaneda through half-lidded eyes. They both laid together, by each other. Tetsuo on his stomach and Kaneda on his back. Their proximities were close but Tetsuo couldn’t help but feel that they were far apart. There was a distance between them here that was literal and figurative and in the back of his mind, Tetsuo wondered if Kaneda could feel it as well. Kaneda’s smile hadn’t fallen yet, but the raise of his brows told the younger that Kaneda was no longer emotionally available. If he had even been emotionally available, to begin with.

Tetsuo decided that he hated this so he grimaced but before he could respond to Kaneda’s witty remarks, Kaneda—as usual—had him beat to the punch.

He pressed his index finger, the one that had just been deep inside Tetsuo’s ass not too long ago, against Tetsuo’s forehead and snidely spat out, “Just keep your mouth shut, big head.”

Being tired and coming to the realization his limbs were growing sore, Tetsuo complied. Kaneda had taken back control again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry for this, I was drunk when writing this. Not only is this my first FINISHED fic but it's also my first porn fic! If you read through, first off, thank u? And uhm, thank u for still being in the same Akira hell as me lmao  
Kanetetsu is v near and dear to me and this whole thing was self-indulgence written at 1 AM to a little past 2 AM.  
It was truly a labor of love and alcohol influencing my actions. But in all seriousness, if you read, I LOVE YOU SM + THANK YOU. I would love nothing more than feedback.


End file.
